


One Hunt That Ends Differently

by ImpalaBitch1967



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Love Triangles, Monster Hunters, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, References to Supernatural (TV), Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBitch1967/pseuds/ImpalaBitch1967
Summary: This is one hunt that ends up completely differently for you and Dean; Could it Change things for you two as a couple or will you flourish from it?





	1. The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> You and Dean have been together for four years now and you two are perfect for each other! Against Dean's judgement you still accompany him on hunts but He understands how hard it would be on you to be separated and that you would get lonley since he can be gone for days or even weeks at a time.

Dean sees a headline in the paper "Strange deaths appear all over New Orleans" The more he reads the more he knows this is a weird case for sure! He turns and looks at you and says "You might want to sit this one out baby, till I get a chance to check this out especially since the main deaths are female." you look at him and roll your eyes at him and reply "I'm not staying here alone I am going with you!" "Fine!" dean says and walks towards the bedroom to pack his bag. You follow behind slowly and start to pack your stuff when dean comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you tightly and whispers in your ear. "Baby you have to understand that If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." followed by a quick kiss on the head. You lean back into his grasp and say "I Know dean I love you too" He then lets go and continues to pack his clothes and you catch yourself staring at him and you ask yourself how you ended up with such a good man like him. 

**** Past Memory before you and Dean met **** 

You've always been someone who was attracted to the paranormal and it seemed to be drawn to you as well.. You remember a night before you met Dean You met this Handsome man Named Niklaus; he went by the name Klaus. You remember all of the time you two spent together but you also remember his secret about being an original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid and that there's no one else in the world like him. You were forced to leave New Orleans because of your mom needing you back at home to help take care of your dad. You hated leaving but you never talked to him again because You figured it was best but; He didn't compel you to forget him because he really loved you which isn't Klaus... When dean brought up a case in New Orleans you knew that was his city and that you were afraid not only for Dean running into him, but because You knew it was almost impossible to kill an original yet alone a hybrid like Klaus. You're now thinking of the worst possible situations Dean dying trying to kill Klaus or Klaus being killed by Dean either one you didn't want to happen. You knew these deaths weren't Klaus because he wasn't a sloppy killer; but you did know that he would be looking into it considering he is king of New Orleans. 

** Deeper into Memories of Klaus ** You and Klaus sneaking kisses on the pier as you're walking together everyone knew you were his that was for sure. Another memory sneaks into your head Klaus picking you up and pressing your face into the bed and licking your wet pussy from behind and inserting a finger making you moan. You can't help but squirm at the thought... You can feel yourself getting turned on and you have to turn away from Dean. . 

Dean interrupts your memories with clearing of his throat followed by "are you ok?" YES! you say very quickly and try to forget what you were thinking about and continue packing. Dean is still giving you a weird look and is confused on what just happened. Now you're thinking maybe you shouldn't be so naive to waltz right into his city with the now love of your life; it might not end so well for either of you but, you also can't send Dean alone!, and if you bring it up now Dean won't let you go with him and he will feel some type of way towards you for how you're acting about an Ex! So you decide that it would be best to drop it and not mention it unless you have to!

Dean Is loading the car and you walk up to him and press him up against baby and kiss him extremely aggressive, He gives you THE LOOK and he says "honey you keep that up and we won't be going anywhere tonight" You smile and remind him that theirs plenty of time for a stop on the way and wink and hop in the car. He takes a deep breath and and shakes it off and jumps in the driver seat and starts to head towards New Orleans.

You've been in the car for hours now and you still have at least a 5 hour drive and you're starting to regret this whole situation... Thinking to yourself Should I tell him about Niklaus or am I opening a can of worms that I shouldn't.... It keeps eating at you so you just want to relieve some stress and it's a perfect time for you to make a move since you noticed the gas gage is almost on empty anyway. You slowly slide your hand onto Dean's leg and even slower move it to his crotch and you scoot closer and kiss his neck and he says well i guess we can stop for gas really quick and pulls off to the gas station. As soon as he pulls the car up to the pump he pulls you into his lap and starts kissing you and exploring your body with his hands.

You look to see if anyone is around and thank god no one is Dean pulls your dress up just enough to pull your panties over and shoves his hard long cock deep inside you making you moan right into his mouth. You love this man so much and you love him even more when he fucks you like this like it doesn't matter who sees. Now he's thrusting into you harder and harder nibbling and kissing on your neck and collar bone. You rock your hips and listen to him moan it makes you so wet when he can't hold back his noises.  
You cum on Dean's thick cock and he licks his lips as he watches you crash around his member. He then thrusts into you two more times as hard as he can and cums deep inside you. As you clean up; your butt accidentally hits the horn on the car and you both start laughing and Dean waves to the clerk of the store who gave him the thumbs up. The clerk even prepaid your tank of gas when you went in he said here's to young love and you blush and thank him. Dean whistles at you as you walk towards the car and get in and he moves his eyebrows up and down quickly as you sit down and buckle up.

** Back on the road now and you end up passing out for the rest of the ride** 


	2. Arriving on the Kings territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you should have said something to Dean about this...

You wake up almost like clock work as you pass the Welcome to New Orleans sign and your stomach sinks.

You start complaining about how bad your stomach hurts to try to get Dean to get a hotel room before rushing into anything. He agrees and spots a hotel and pulls you up to the door. "I'll be in a minute sweetie you go ahead!" he says with a smile. You walk up to the door but you don't go in; You're looking around when you spot a old friend from back in the day with Niklaus and you hide your face so they don't see you. Dean walks up and gives you a weird look because you didn't go in yet but rolls his eyes. You walk up to the check in counter and ask for a room for two and they get your info and hand your key to the room. You can't help but feel off because you know it won't take long for them to recognize you or Dean considering he's such a "famous" hunter.  
  
You spot a familiar vampire leaving someones room and they lock eyes with you. You now are totally freaking out because you know he recognized you... his name is josh and he's one of Klaus main Vamps... Josh grabs your arm and Dean about freaks out "Hey buddy you're barking up the wrong god damn tree, let me tell ya" You look at dean and tell him "It's ok he's an old friend" dean squints his eyes at you; its like he already know that something is fishy here. Josh nods and smiles at you but starts to walk away quickly once he sees the tension and says "I'm sure ill see you soon, Nice to see you (insert your name)" this makes your stomach sink even further because now you know that he's going to find Niklaus.  
  
Dean gets to the door and pauses he looks at you with a finger pressed against his lips and you both walk into the room where it's pitch black.. you try the light switch and it doesn't work. You grab for a flash light when all the sudden the light comes on and you see 5 familiar vamps staring back at you.  
  
You literally say out loud OH SHIT and Dean get defensive and ready to fight. One of the vampires named Marcel comes forward and says "The King knows of your arrival and requires a meeting". Dean pulls out a machete and says "Look buddy I don't know who your king is but we're not meeting him" I turn and look at Dean with defeat you know there's nothing to say that this was going to happen regardless. "Look Dean we all know who you are and no one is looking to fight here, but Our king wants to talk with you about your arrival to New Orleans" Marcel then takes a step towards you and put his hand out and says "It's been way too long I'm sure you will be a great surprise to him". You blush a little bit and reply "I'm sure he barley remembers me", Marcel just tilts his head and replies "Sure". Now dean is giving you a look like what the hell is going on here. Dean agrees to meet with said King because well what choice did he have at this moment.  
  
Dean says "how do you know these vamps? what's going on here?" you just look at him and say "The past.... way before i met you" and Dean just rolls his eyes and said "of course that's all I'm going to get... I at least hope you know them well enough so we don't get eaten". you just look at Dean with big eyes and say "Maybe too well" and now he's even more confused and just gives you a kiss and you can see the worry in his eyes. You feel so bad for all of this maybe you should have mentioned something about Klaus before it came to this. You had only mentioned a little bit about your ex when you and Dean first met, but you never went into details well because he's a hunter and he kills monsters for a living..  
  
You now arrive at Klaus's place you defiantly remember this! you spent over a year with Klaus here. At this point you're just waiting for Klaus to show up and you have anxiety written all over your face; even Dean can see it. Dean grabs your hand and whispers "Baby are you ok? You look like you're going to pass out!" You reply "I'm fine sweetie" and smile as big as possible without making it look too fake. 

 

That's when you hear his voice "Hello Dean Nice of you to come visit my city; What brings you here?"  
You freeze in your tracks, his voice just makes you weak in the knees... You were freaking out inside; you're not ready for this! Dean turns towards him and says "Just looking for the monster responsible for these headlines! So I can ace his ass!" Klaus laughs "Oh how i was hoping you'd say that! We are trying to find the rogue vampire as well; with no luck it seems". Klaus tilts his head to the side and asks who was with him as you slowly turn around to face him.  
  
You face him and his face goes into the biggest smile; "Hello Love, It's been quite a long time; Hasn't it?" he says and you feel like your legs might give out! Dean looks at you like he doesn't even know who you are. Klaus walks up to you and hugs you and kisses your forehead. "Hi Klaus, yes it's been a long time, I'm sorry I left like I did" "Awe love don't apologize! I'm just glad to know you're OK" He replies. Dean is now pissed off that Klaus is touching you and says "Why did you ask us here?" Klaus turns away from you to face Dean and says "I need your help to find this vamp; If we work together we can find out who is defying my rules". Dean laughs "I don't work with Vampires buddy! I kill vampires!" You glare at dean and say "Dean, hear him out, Niklaus is good on his word and he has eyes all around this town! it will make this much easier". Klaus smirks at you and says "Yes Dean it's in the best interest of all of us; not like you have a choice though to be honest, I could always turn you into a vampire and force you to do my dirty work if you prefer that method".  
  
You give Klaus a dirty look because you know he's capable of doing it if Dean doesn't agree. Dean says "I don't like being threatened Klaus; What's in it for me? I can catch this vamp with my eyes closed buddy".  
Klaus laughs and says "This vamp you speak of is something to be afraid of Dean; considering he's killed three of my best men who have tracked him down, Do you think I just go around asking any old human to help me? this calls for much more. You look at both of them and say "This is our best chance at catching and ending this things wrath I say we do it!"

Dean looks at you and smiles "That's why I love you baby, Always with the optimism". he says while grabbing you close. Klaus looks visibly upset at Your relationship with Dean and he's not good at hiding it; part of you wants to explain things but you don't really have time for that with a killer on the loose.


	3. Taking Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean,You and Klaus are trying to figure out the best plan and execute it to capture the rogue vampire. Also the past is brought up and brings up some interesting feelings for you.

The next day after you all had some rest from the trip you all sat down and came up with a plan... One that neither one of them wanted to do but I mean it's a brilliant trap considering his victims are all women.

  
You come up with this plan that involves you as bait and Dean is furious and comes up to you and says "I didn't even want you to come because of the victims being women now you want to offer yourself as bait; Are you insane (insert your name). Klaus now talking and walks up within a few inches of Dean's face... "If you think for one second I'd ever allow anything or anyone to touch a hair on (insert your name) you've lost your mind Dean!" And Dean clenches his Jaw and says " your god damn right because I'll kill you if something happens to her; I promise you buddy" Klaus just laughs and steps back and looks at you and says "I'm glad we're all on the same page here and grabs your hand; (insert your name) you can do this! We believe in you" you blush a little bit and walk towards the car.  
  
Now both guys are staring at eachother and Dean steps in closer towards Niklaus and says "I hope you know I'm serious!" Klaus nods and they walk towards the car as well in silence.

You can feel klaus' eyes on you so you turn to look at him and he winks at you. Dean notices you smiling at him and taps the break and clears his throat and you look at him and laugh he grabs you close to him and keeps driving.

Dean pulls up to an old run down gas station with one pump out front. This is where everything has been going down lately. "I got a report from Marcel that someone is squatting here and we believe it's the rogue vamp" Klaus says. The boys go around back and you're to go in the front asking for directions like a lost tourist.  
you walk in and ask for directions to the clerk and he tells you how to get back on the interstate but you ask for the key to the bathroom and you notice he pauses like he didn't want to give you the key; you see Dean enter the back door and into the back stock room which is next to the bathroom. You walk towards the bathroom when you hear a loud noise And a  
I'll kill you SON OF A BITCH! Niklaus comes in so quickly that he passes you! You seen Dean laying on the floor bleeding from the neck extremely bad and a decapitated vampire next to him. "Oh my God baby" you're crying because you're terrified Dean might die. Klaus looks at you and says "there's only one way to save him and it's by giving him my blood but you know the consequences if he dies with it in his system!" "Do it please Klaus he's going to bleed out" you beg him. Dean is almost blacking out at this point and Klaus gives him his blood and they wait for the blood to start doing it's job. You're both sitting with Dean now on the floor when the bleeding stops and you can see the wound healing up.

You grab Dean's hand and Dean sits up and is staring at you both. "What the hell happened I ganked the bitch and then I blacked out" He asked. You reply "the vampire took a huge gash out of your neck; I thought I was going to loose you!" you kiss Dean and help him up. He looks at Klaus and feels his neck "How am I healed if that happened?" He asks concerned... "Klaus looks at him and says "I fed you my blood so you would heal; (insert your name) knew the consequences when she asked, but do be careful not to die or you will turn into a vampire". "Son of a bitch, Just what I needed" Dean says shaking his head and looks at you. You run to Klaus and give him a big kiss and start crying and thank him for saving Dean. "Thank you so much Klaus; I know you don't like just giving anyone your blood! You saved him and I don't know how I can ever repay you!". Klaus pulls you into a deep kiss and you two kiss passionately he then says "that will do my love" and Dean just gives him the biggest dirty look ever; but he doesn't say anything after all the guy saved his life when he could of let him bleed to death!  
They all walk to the car together and Dean grabs your arm and pulls you into him and whispers in your ear; When we get back to the hotel you're mine! and he slaps your ass hard. Klaus tries to ignore their conversation but he's extremely jealous. You bite your lip at the thought of what Dean is going to do to you when you get there!  



	4. Back at the Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean almost dies and Klaus saves him just in time! Klaus kisses you right in front of him; He can't help but feel extremely turned on watching you melt in Klaus arms. Dean is really into you doing stuff with other people It's sort of his kink, you two have done things with other people on occasion but some how this situation feels different for all of you.

Dean pulls up to the motel it's now super dark and puts the car into park. He pulls you onto his lap and slaps your ass hard and Klaus is still very much in the backseat but Dean doesn't care. Dean grabs you by the hair and pulls with just enough force to make you moan and slowly kisses your neck. Dean pulls your shorts and panties off and Klaus clears his throat and Dean looks at him and says "Is there a problem my man? Are you not enjoying the show?" Klaus growls a little bit and says "It's not right to tease!" Dean grabs your face and points it toward Klaus and tells you that "if you're going to kiss someone that's not me It better only be when you're riding my fucking cock" and tells Klaus to kiss you. Klaus thinks to himself this isn't the first time he's shared a woman so why not... As Klaus starts kissing you Dean undoes his pants and shoves his long hard cock into your tight pussy. Dean in a stern voice says "Mmm baby I love that tight pussy so much, I bet you love this don't you getting fucked by my hard cock and kissing Klaus" You love it when he talks dirty to you! " You moan right into Klaus mouth and he's starting to get rock hard as you start moaning louder and louder as dean pounds into you. He's fucking you so hard that baby is shaking! Klaus unbuttons your shirt and exposes your tits now and Dean slides you off of him and over the back of the seat just enough were he can get behind you and fuck you. Klaus is watching and his dick is so hard all he wants to do is fuck you till you can't walk. You grab at Klaus jeans and undo the zipper and pull his huge cock out! You didn't forget how big he was... not in the slightest!  
  
Him and dean are close in size which makes this even more fun for you. you start jacking him off nice and slow as Dean pounds you hard and says "That's right baby you suck Klaus off; Mmm fuck yes this pussy is so fucking good!" you slowly lick the tip of Klaus cock and watch his body shiver in response. you then go down super slow listening to every noise he makes then you come back up and go down all the way and he lets out a "OH Fuck baby, I missed this so much". Dean stops for a second and says "You missed this? You two have slept together before?" You reply yes he's my ex Dean I wanted to tell you but I couldn't put it into words before we got here".  
  
Dean continues to fuck you but now pulls you away from Klaus and holds your throat. Klaus is jacking off watching Dean fuck you hard and Dean says out loud "You're a dirty little slut fucking your boyfriend and ex you better be glad that I'm turned on by this sweetheart". Dean pushes you over the seat to Klaus and he says it's my turn for some head sweetie. you position yourself where Klaus can get to you and you can suck Dean off at the same time. Klaus instead of starting to fuck you right away licks his finger and starts to play with your clit making you moan so loud that Dean had to put his hand over your mouth so they wouldn't get caught. Dean removes his hand and you start sucking him off so deep and slow the way he likes. He's moaning and talking about how much he loves it when you deep throat him.  
Klaus all the sudden slams into you causing you to practically scream because it felt so good and Dean say "hell yes baby!". Klaus Says "Fuck, your pussy is so tight (insert your name) He grabs your ass and thrusts himself into you over and over till you can't take it anymore and you cum around his hard cock sending Klaus over the edge and he slams into you one more time till he cums deep inside your throbbing pussy. Dean is ready to finish now and climbs over the back seat so you can ride his cock till he blows cum deep inside you as well. You're ridding Dean's cock and Klaus starts licking and sucking on your nipples making you moan. You start riding Dean's cock faster and faster and you start to feel a desire to cum again which is totally unlike you. Dean can feel your pussy getting tighter and raises you enough off his lap where he can slam into you till you cum. You cum so hard that your body goes practically limp as Dean cums deep inside you.  
you look over at Klaus and kiss him softly as he pulls you off of Dean and you pass out in his arms.  
  
Klaus carries you into the hotel room.. The next morning you wake up in the middle of both of them cuddled on either side of you. You thought all of this was a dream but waking up like this confirms that it definitely wasn't a dream and you feel amazing! you cuddle up to Klaus a little more because you don't know if you will ever see him again after this because of how Dean might feel today so you take advantage of the extra time.  
He is sleeping on his back and when you cuddle up to him and grabs you and puts you on top of him and pulls you in for a kiss. "That was amazing last night; I haven't came so hard since the time after the pier" Klaus says. you lay your head on his chest and fall asleep; Dean wakes up and starts making coffee and walks over to you two and says "it's time to get up you two" and grabs you off of Klaus and carries you into the kitchen where he made you pancakes and eggs. Klaus follows behind sluggishly and sits next to Dean. Dean looks at him and says "You do realize that was a one time thing correct?" Klaus replies "I kind of figured that from the start". You give Dean a dirty look and say "Whatever you tell yourself" and laugh. Dean gives you a look of You're right and laughs. Klaus gets up from the table, kisses you on the forehead and says he needs to update everyone back at home on the Rouge vamp situation promptly.

  
You honestly feel like the luckiest girl in the world at this moment in time. Dean walks over and sits down next to you and reads the paper while you finish your breakfast.


	5. Visiting Klaus Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun night with both of the boys you request sometime to talk to Klaus alone about everything that happened.

You tell Dean the whole story about what happened between you and Klaus and how you didn't want to leave but you had to. You owe it to Klaus to tell him exactly what happened; Dean agrees to let you go alone to talk with Klaus because he can see just how much you care about him as well. Dean knows what could happen with you going alone but he feels like you two need some alone time to talk about the past especially with you wanting this situation between the three of you to continue It can't get weird as Dean calls it.

You call Klaus and ask him if he could pick you up so you two could talk he agrees to come get you and you're waiting outside of the hotel room for him to show up. Dean hears a car pull up and walks out the door looks at Klaus with a stern face and turns to you and presses you up against the wall and kisses you as if to mark his territory. You admit it's kind of hot when he acts like that. Dean winks at you and says for Klaus to take care of you and then heads back into the room to look for another case that they could hit up on the way home.  
  


  
You love the car that he brought to pick you up it's a baby blue camaro he knows how much you love the classic cars! When you get in the car Klaus gives you such a simple smile and says I thought we could drive out to the pier and talk. You give him a side eye look like really you would want to go there and laugh. He reaches for your hand and you let him grab it and he kisses it and says "You have no idea how much I missed you my love; It feels like it's been forever" you tell him once again how sorry you are and you crank up the radio and sing songs the whole way to the pier. You catch him watching you; so you start dancing seductively and start singing a song to him directly and he bites his lip. You can see the pier now and Klaus finds a parking spot. He zips around the car and opens your door like a gentleman. Hmm he must really have missed me to be acting like this you think to yourself. You two are walking closely on the pier and you start talking about everything that happened.  
  
You then start with talking about everything that went on with your parents needing your help and once you left you hated being away from him and it was really hard; but you felt like it was best not to return because you didn't want to hurt Klaus if you had to leave again. Klaus says "I wish you would of called me but I understand hun." you Hug him and start to cry because all you ever wanted was to stay with him but things didn't work out that way. He grabs your chin so you look up at him and he kisses you but you don't try to pull away. "When I was finally able to come back to you Klaus, I met Dean and everything changed. We fell in love and I'm not saying that my feelings ever went away for you but I love Dean so much." You say crying and Klaus nods and responds " I understand love I fell in love with someone named Cami but unfortunately she passed away so I do not blame you for loving someone else".  
You two start walking some more and continue to talk about everything and you get to the end of the pier and Klaus stops and stares at you and says "Dean seems like a great guy but I can't give you up (insert your name) I'll love you forever". You look at Klaus and smile and face the water when Klaus pulls you into him and kisses your neck nice and slow where you can feel his breath on your skin. You turn to face him and ask him "Are you ok with what happened between you, Dean and I?" He smiles really big and says "If it means I get to have fun I'm down for it but sometimes I want you to myself". he pressed your back against the wood railing and starts making out with you. Klaus whispers in your ear "I want you so bad (insert your name). You push him off playfully and start walking to the car and he walks after you biting his lip and he lets you walk a bit before he zips in front of you and picks you up and says "Where are you going beautiful?" You stick your tongue out at him and try to wiggle from his grasp and he tightens his grasp even tighter now. You look deep in his eyes and kiss him and he loosens just enough for you to slip his grasp and you're able to make it to the car.  
  
he grabs you from behind and bends you over the car and whispers in your ear "MMMM sweetheart you look amazing from here" and spreads your legs apart and teases you then hops in the car. "That's not fair Klaus; you shout. He's laughing really hard now when you jump into the car then in his lap and start making out with him. Klaus pushes his body up into yours as you're kissing and you can feel how hard he is now. he moves your shorts over just enough where he can play with your wet pussy. "Mmmm you're so wet for me aren't you (insert your name)" You moan and beg him to fuck you "Please Klaus I need you so bad" Klaus starts to rub your wet pussy to tease you and you want him so bad right now. He asks you if you're sure you want to do this and you respond quickly with a "yes baby".  
  
Your phone rings and you see it's Dean so you answer and he wants to know when you'll both be back. he can hear the heavy breathing and asks if y'all were having fun without him. "Just a little bit; getting warmed up for when we get back" you say joking" You're still talking with Dean and Klaus starts kissing your neck and you let out a moan. Dean says in a jealous tone " so you both better get back here soon so I can have some fun as well!" Klaus replies to him and says "I'm taking good care of her like you asked me to" and Dean says "mhm I bet you are; not as good as I do though" at this moment Klaus starts playing with your clit making you moan more and Dean says "You two are in big trouble when you get here; Might have to punish you (insert your name) You reply "Mmm baby I love when you're jealous; Punish me!" Klaus shoves his finger deep in your pussy and playing with you at the same time while your on the phone with Dean and you Moan so loud and Dean in a super jealous tone says "Son of a bitch! you two have me turned on and i'm not even there; what the fuck" You're getting so close and feel like you're about to cum and he lays you down across the front seat and pulls your shorts down and starts slowly licking your pussy watching your squirm around and you cum so hard that you squirt all over the front seat and Klaus is smiling and licking his fingers and says "That's my girl" You're gasping for your breath and Dean says "get here now or I will drive my happy ass to you guys; This is pure torture right now". Klaus says "We're on the way; I had to make sure our girl was taken care of" You give Klaus a look like really?. He winks at you and you tell Dean you're on the way and hang up and you clean up and Klaus starts driving back towards the hotel. in a semi stern voice Klaus says "You're still my girl! whether you admit it or not; we both know it". You just look at him then quickly look out the window as he drove and you kept thinking about how it used to be when it was just you two. He acted like he didn't notice but he clearly did by the random smiling he was doing. You two pull up to the hotel and Dean is waiting for you at the door.


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun and emotional time with Klaus Dean is going to make sure that you're both punished for not including him.

Dean starts walking towards the car and you can't help but get turned on he's so sexy even when he's not too happy with you.


End file.
